Love Is A Crazy Thing
by MrsDarrenCriss3
Summary: Darren takes Chris to meet all of his Starkid friends. But what happens when Darren's ex girlfriend Mia and Chris's ex boyfriend Jacob show up? CrissColfer some fluff and some angst.


AN: So many people have been reading my stories! Thank you so much.! I have a new beta.! So thank you to my beta **SakuraKiss96!** She has a Klaine story that I will be helping her with so be sure to check that out! So Read, Review, Enjoy.!:D

* * *

Darren and Chris. After months of them being 'just friends' they had finally come to their senses and were now together as a couple. Before Chris and Darren had actually gotten together Chris was dating a guy named Jacob. They broke up because Jacob had cheated on Chris. And to top it off Darren was the one who caught him cheating. Darren had a girlfriend named Mia. They broke up because she "Couldn't take it anymore" and because she knew that Darren had liked Chris. So now here they were...helplessly in love.

That night they were going to go to a bar to meet up with Darren's Starkid friends. All the Starkids (especially Lauren and Joey) had wanted to meet Chris. And Darren thought it was finally time to introduce his boyfriend to all his friends. They arrived at the bar and were walking in. "I'm really excited to meet all your friends." Chris said with a big grin on his face. "Well I can't wait for you to meet them." Darren replied. They found everyone sitting around by the bar drinking probably way to much then they should have been. "HEY MY MAN!" Joey screamed and ran up to Darren and tackled him to the ground. While they were wrestling Lauren decided to welcome Chris. "Hello Chris my name is Lauren Lopez. It is nice to finally meet you!" She said. "Aww why thank you Lauren I have heard many good things about you. You and all your friends actually." While Darren and Joey were still wrestling, Chris made his way around to everyone and introduced himself. Most of them were starstruck by the man standing in front of them, but they all played it cool. Finally Joey and Darren had managed to get up off the floor. "Hello Chris my name is Joey Richter it is nice to finally meet the guy 'With the most amazing eyes I have ever seen'" Joey said in a mock tone. "Hey shut up!" Darren said smacking him across the head.

.All Chris could do was blush and say hi back. They all started to talk to one another and have a few drinks. "Well look who it is." All of them turned around to see a smitten Mia. "Mia what are you doing here?" Lauren said giving her the dirtiest look she could. "You know you aren't welcome here you hurt Darren." Brian said. "Shut it Holden, Darren can I talk to you?" Mia said in a seductive voice. "Mia! I would like to introduce to Chris Darren's boyfriend, Chris this is Mia." Lauren introduced them. Chris didn't know what to do. All he knew was that this chick was a real bitch. "Hm pleasure to meet you." Mia said with a little attitude and look on her face. "Now Dare can we please go talk?" "Umm yeah I guess that would be ok." Darren and Mia went to a corner of the bar where everyone could barely see them. "Who the hell does she think she is?" Joey practically screamed. Everyone was watching them. Chris sat there watching them. He didn't know how to think or feel right now. Then everyone gasped. Mia was smiling and trailing her hand down Darren's arm very seductively. Ok now Chris was starting to get pissed. They were both smiling and laughing now. Everyone wanted to throw up. They both walked back to the group, Mia on Darren's arm looking very smitten. "Hey guys sorry, Mia is going to join us for a little while is that ok?" Darren asked the whole group. Everyone just ignored what he said and went back to mingling. One thing for sure that Chris knew was that he hated Mia. she was hanging on to Darren's arm like her life depended on it. He caught her sending him a few looks that said Ha he is mine bitch, but he just ignored her.

Everyone decided that they wanted to go and dance. Lauren wanted to dance with Chris but he politely declined saying he wanted to sit down a while. Everyone headed to the dance floor with a partner. Of course Mia was Darren's partner. They were practically dry humping and grinding against each other through the whole song. Chris felt a big lump in his throat and he felt like he was on the brink of crying. When the song was over everyone retreated back to the bar to drink some more. After a while everyone was really drunk. Everyone was just talking nonsense. Chris found it pretty funny being the only one sober and everyone else was bound to have a major hangover in the morning. When Chris thought this night couldn't get any worse he was wrong. In walked into the bar was a smitten Jacob. He was with another guy. Thankfully he hadn't noticed Chris, but Chris definetly noticed him. Darren caught Chris staring and wondered what he was staring at. Then Darren had caught what Chris was staring at. Jacob. Letting his drunk inner conscience take over him he blurted out really loud "HEY Chris look it's you ex-boyfriend the one I caught sucking someone else's dick and not yours!" Nope this night had just got worse. Chris was sitting there with his mouth gaped open. Everyone was shocked and didn't know what to say. No one knew Chris had had a boyfriend before Darren, let alone that the said boyfriend cheated on him and Darren had caught him in the act. Chris was so humiliated.

He was pretty sure Jacob had heard Darren since he was looking at Darren with an evil look on his face. Chris was just so done. He had to sit there the whole night while his boyfriends ex-girlfriend was all over him, no one would talk to him but Lauren because everyone else was too afraid, and now his own boyfriend had outed him to all the Starkids. You could tell Mia was enjoying the show. That bitch. She had a smile as big as the universe on her face and she had a glint on her face like she was happy that this was happening. That Chris was being humiliated in front of everyone. He sat there for a minute thinking how this was just like High School. Being bullied all the time. Not being able to fit in. This night had brought back all the bad memories that he had forgotten about a long time ago. It also brought him back to the promise Darren had made. _"I promise I will never ever hurt you Chris. I love you." No-_fucking-way. Chris was just done with tonight. He got up out of his chair and stormed out of the bar. He had finally hit the brink and tears started to stream down his face.

"Chris wait. What's wrong?" Darren jogged after Chris who was storming out of the bar still. "Just forget it. I'll see you tomorrow." Chris tried to open his car door but Darren stopped it with his hand. Tell me what the hell is wrong and then you can go." "What's wrong is that you treat me like a piece of crap in front of your friends. And then you let your ex-girlfriend fawn all over you. Do you think that's ok? That you just embaressed me in front of all of them. And then you went and blurted out something that I didn't want no one else finding out about. I trusted you." Chris could feel more tears gather in his eyes. He had never been so humiliated. "If it upset you why didn't you say something?" "Because you should have known by the look on my face!" "I'm sorry Chris. Please don't leave." Darren took his hand off the car door, hoping in vain that Chris would just stay. "Goodbye Darren." He got into the car and drove away faster then necessary. Chris got back to his apartment and just cried and cried until he couldn't no more. Lauren and Joey had texted him asking if he was all right. He replied to them saying he was fine he just needed to get out of there. He did not want to go to work tomorrow. They had a big Klaine scene to film and that would just be awkward for Chris. He decided to call Ryan and say he wasn't going to be at work for a few days because he had caught the flu. Ryan was angry but he understood and told Chris to feel better.

For the next 2 days Chris sulked around in his apartment. Darren had called him and texted a billion times, but Chris didn't reply. No one had said anything else to him that night. Although Mia did tweet about it. 'MiaVonGlitz Had the BEST time tonight with DarrenCriss ChrisColfer and TeamStarkid. Love is a crazy messed up thing ;)' _Hmph Mia Von Glitz, more_ _like Mia Von Bitch_ Chris thought. It was now Wednesday which meant he had to go back to work or else Ryan would throw a fit. He got ready and tried to at least look presentable. Chris was walking to his trailer when he saw someone standing by the door. It was Darren. Darren spotted Chris and looked like he was about to cry. "Chris Chris please listen to me!" "I really don't have anything to say to you right now." Chris did not want to talk to anyone right now. He just wanted to go shoot the scenes he had to shoot and go home. He opened his trailer door walked inside and slammed the door right in Darren's face. "Please Chris we need to talk!" Darren said while banging on the door. "There is nothing to say Darren, I just need to be by myself for a while ok." Chris screamed through the door. The banging stopped and he heard Darren walking away. After a while he heard his name being called to set. He walked to Kurt's bedroom set where they were going to be shooting a 'Very Romantic' Klaine scene. He walked over to his chair to sit down when he spotted something on it. It was a bouquet of hot pink roses and a letter.

_Chris I'm sorry okay? I really love you and I promise to never hurt you or embarrass you ever again. I also promise never to talk to Mia again. She tried to get between us and I almost let her. You are so important to me, I don't know what I will do if you leave. I love you. Darren.'_

Chris sighed and turned around to see Darren behind him. He looked like he had barely slept and like he had been crying. "Darren I wouldn't leave you because of this. I promise. I love you too." Chris jumped forward and hugged Darren's neck nuzzling him. "Thank God," Darren pressed small kisses to every inch of Chris's face. He was entirely too lucky. "I am so so sorry Chris you don't even know how sorry I am. I'm sorry about Mia, god shes such a bitch, and I'm sorry about blurting out about Jacob." Chris silenced him with a kiss. "It's ok Dare I swear I am over it lets just focus on us right now ok." They hugged and kissed each other till they couldn't breath anymore. _Well_, Chris thought. He thought about one thing that Mia said that was completely true, _Love is a crazy thing._


End file.
